The Step-Sisters
by McCountryGirl
Summary: Paul Blofis, Percy's stepdad, has three daughters, Abigail, Jenna and Alissa, from a previous relationship. They seem to know more about Percy's world then Percy thinks. And why are they having dreams about the Romans? T for language. Slight AU. After TLO, before TLH.


**A/N:This is just a story idea that came way out of left field. Seriously, I have no idea where it came from. Anyway, I hope you like it just the same.**

**The Step-Sisters**

As a child, Percy Jackson had no siblings. When he was thirteen, he got a half-brother named Tyson. When he was fifteen and his mom married Paul Blofis, he got three new step-sisters.

Abigail Blofis was the oldest, by five minutes. Her black hair reaches the middle of her back, and shines like obsydian. Her intense green eyes scan over you, looking for a weak point in your being, so she can take you down. She might only be in the fourth grade, but this girl is tough.

Jenna Blofis was the second oldest, by three minutes. Her black hair grazes her shoulder blades and looks like dark coal. Her green eyes are more forgiving and kind, but she can still beat anybody in a fight. Her freckles set her apart from her sisters, but she's still one of them.

Alissa Blofis was the youngest. Her black hair brushes her elbows, and glints like ash. Her green eyes search your being for a weak spot, and exploits it. Nothing gets past her. She once told a kid something about himself nobody knew, and he cried for a weak.

These are the Blofis triplets. Paul introduced Percy and Sally to them a few months into the relationship. The girls strike a genuine resemblence to Percy, except for their eyes, which are more of an Emerald green, not a Sea green. The girls attend Yancy Academy, Percy's old school. They were kicked out of far too many to name. Their ADHD makes them fidgetty and their dyslexia makes them act out, so they pull pranks and beat people up. Sally got the girls enrolled in Yancy after they were kicked out of Merriweather Prep for blowing up the science classroom too many times. Thei first day at Yancy went something like this..

The New York sky was cloudy and grey. Rain pelted passing cars from above. The three Blofis girls walked four blocks from their parent's apartment to the new school they would be spending the year at. Their suitcases dragged behind them lifelessly as the sisters chatted.

"I overheard Dad and Sally saying Percy went to Yancy, but was expelled 'cause everyone thought he was crazy!" Alissa informed her sisters.

"I heard it was 'cause he told the school that their Pre-Algebra teacher was a creepy chick nobody knew." Jenna added.

"I heard that it was 'cause he dumped the school bully in a fountain on a school trip." Abigail piped in. The reat of the walk was spent in silence. As they approached the school, their jaws dropped. The frontier of the school looked to be from the '50s, with white stone and inteicate carvings. The stone steps that led to the door were cracked and worn. The girls entered the school and headed for the principal's office.

"Um, excuse me, but were new here." Jenna announced timidly to the secretary. The secretary was a bony, shrivled, old looking lady with silvery-white hair pulled back in a bun and dull blue eyes framed by old wire-rimmed glasses.

"Oh, you must be the Blofis girls! Your dorm is on the third floor, number 713. Here are your schedules." the secretary half-heartedly droned, handing them theew sheets of paper and three keys.

Following the directions of some classmates, they found their dorm. There were three beds, a closet and a bathroom. Nothing much.

English-Lit was their first class of the day. Why they teach that to fourth graders is beyond anybody's realm of knowledge. The teacher, Mr. Niccol, seemed nice enough. He had sand coloured hair and glowing green eyes.

"Class, we have three new students today! Abigail, Jenna and Alissa Blofis!" he announced cheerfully. They took their seats at the back of the class, trying to concentrate. Mr. Niccol had written a quote on the board.

_People who fly into rage make a bad landing. _To the triplets, it read LEPEO HOW LYF NTIO GARE KEMA A DBA NALDNIG. Mr. Niccol pointed to Abigail.

"Abigail, can you tell the class what this quote from Will Rogers means?" he asked. Abigail looked uneasy.

"I can't read it, sir." she replied. Half the class laughed at her.

"Class, don't be rude. Many people can't read or see properly." Mr. Niccol scolded.

The rest of the day, until Pre-Algebra, was uneventful. Pre-Algebra was a nightmare. Mrs. Dodds, their teacher, was a witch. She figured they were devil spawn or something by the way she treated them.

"Miss Blofis, what is the value of X is Y is 11 and T is 6?" she asked.

"3?" Alissa answered, but it came out as more of a question.

"No! X would be 9! Pay attention next time!" she screeched.

After school, the girls crashed in their dorm.

"I'm gonna study. Mr. Niccol and Mrs. Dodds already don't seem to like us." Jenna sighed.

"I'm gonna call Dad. I need to talk to him." Abigail sighed, grabbing thirty cents for the payphone at the end of the hall.

"I, for one, am going to sleep." Alissa groaned, crashing on her bed, instantaiously falling asleep. Abiagail walked quietly to the payphone. After depositing the change, she dialled her dad's number.

"Hello?" a voice asked.

"Hi Percy, where's my dad?" she asked.

"Paul's at work and... Oh great, be right back, Abby." Percy replied. A sound like water on a fire hissed through the phone.

"Alright, I'm back."

"What was that noise?" Abigail demanded.

"What noise?" Percy asked, trying not to panaic.

"It sounded like someone pouring water on a fire." Abigail expanded.

"It was, um, nothing. My mom and I were having a bon fire earlier while we're up at Montauk, and she asked me to put it out." Percy hesitated. Anyone would almost tell he was lying.

"Alright, but why do you have my dad's cellphone?"

"Look, Abby, I have to go. And some questions just don't need answers." he warned. A click and a dial tome were heard through the phone. She placed the phone back on the cradle and headed back to her dorm. She told Jenna about her cryptic conversation with Percy and fell asleep. Triple nightmares plagued the girls.

_-Abigail-_

_She was standing in a wheat field, surrounded by bodies, except they were almost transparent, and they were all wearing grey robes. A young girl was sitting on the ground, tracing stars in the dirt. She had chocolate brown hair and golden eyes. A boy, slighty younger than the girl, with obsydian black hair like Abigail, dark brown, borderline black, eyes and stark white skin, appeared in the field. He walked over to the girl._

_"Bianca?" he asked her._

_"No. My name's Hazel." she said._

_"Mine's Nico. I was looking for my sister. You're my sister too. Come with me." the boy said. The girl took his hand and left the field_

_-Jenna-_

_She was standing in a livingroom decorated with Chinease trinkets. An elderly Chinease woman sat with a much younger Chinease boy._

_"Fai, our family has a gift. Your mother told you what it was. Do you remember?" the lady asked._

_"My mother, like any other mother, told me I could be anything I wanted to be. How is that any different from any mother?" the boy, Fai, asked._

_"Because it is true." the lady said. She held a wooden box on her lap._

_"Fai, you must protect this box with your life." she said._

_"Why, Grandmother?" Fai asked._

_"Because, boy, if you don't, bad things will happen." she answered simply. She opened the box, revealing a half burnt piece of firewood._

_-Alissa-_

_She was standing in an old burnt out mansion field. A young boy, about two years old, was on the back of a wolf. The wolf dropped the boy gently onto the ground and began to grow. In place of the wolf stood a tall, lean woman with dark coloured hair and yellow eyes. _

_"Jason Grace. My, what a beautiful baby you are. My name is Lupa, and I am going to help you find your family. SPQR, dear boy, SPQR. Let us see what your mother's note says, shall we?" Lupa purred. An envelope was next to the boy, Jason. The neat writing was scrawled in red ink._

_"Lupa,_

_Take care of my child._

_His sister will surely miss him, put they must be kept apart at all costs. _

_Thalia and Jason are too powerful together._

_Train my boy and tell him of his father_

_-Iliana Grace." Lupa read. She hugged Jason close to her and sighed. So young. So very young._

**A/N: Whaddya think? Should I continue the story? PM me if you think you know the triplets mother! QotC: Jason Grace was left at the Wolf House at two years old. Where is the Wolf House located?**


End file.
